Sibling Dancer
by Ttestagr
Summary: The immediate results of summoning a different certain sword dancer for the Archer class leaves Rin quite happy. Unfortunately for her, those results cause a chain reaction most would rather avoid. My entry of the TMLC.


**TMLC 1.0**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night. I have no involvement with Type Moon except as a fan.

**

* * *

**

**Sibling Dancer**

Chapter 1: Sibling

"Did you sense that, Archer?"

_Of Course._

Rin took a moment to glance outside of the window. An attack was unlikely at the moment, surrounded by students in the middle of the day. With her Servant to protect her as well, she was fairly secure for the time being.

Archer picked up on her thought_. Unless it's an enemy of overwhelming power._

The thought distracted her until the lunch break, enough so that it was noticed by a teacher. She was aggravated as she walked up to the roof to meet with her Servant.

She began speaking as soon as she stepped onto the roof. "There's an enemy presence nearby, watching us."

"He seems to have chosen patience, waiting for a better chance."

Rin snorted. "Interesting." She had come to the same conclusion, and it told her enough. Her Servant might have been untested and unknown, but she had confidence in her abilities. She was a first rate mage after all. "Let's keep an eye on things until everyone is gone." Then she would see her Servant's power, and just how well it reflected her own abilities. She walked to the edge of the roof, looking over the grounds as she wondered where this enemy was hiding.

_While we were scouting yesterday I noticed some nice places for me to fight from. Perhaps I can go set an ambush while you're waiting for your school day to end?_

Rin glanced over to where Archer had materialized. It would be a risk, but the possibility of defeating an opponent without placing herself in harms way might be worth it.

_Unless it's an ambush._

She frowned at that thought. It was a danger, but staring down at her arm and the three command mantra there reminded her that it wasn't a fatal one. She turned around and headed towards the entryway back into the school.

"Go show me what you can do Archer," Rin spoke under her breath.

The command was heard, and she didn't bother to turn around so she could see her Servant leave to carry it out.

_And when I return victorious, I think a night of sinful pleasure might be in order._

Rin shook her head and ignored the comment. The other girl didn't even bother with subtlety. And during this Holy Grail War she had waited for, she would not allow herself to become distracted. Victory was more important than her Servant. The possibility of friendship could be a threat to that victory. As could something more, so she would ignore how well she got along with the pale haired girl, and ignore how pretty she was when she gave her blunt propositions.

* * *

The Master might have been in this school. No way to be sure though, not with the Servant leaving. Cú Chulainn could either stay here and wait for an unlikely exposure of an enemy mage, or follow the Servant into a possible ambush.

He followed, invisible to the normal people of the city. The other was invisible to them as well, but he could see. She was stood out. Colorless hair was the most distinctive, especially on such a young girl. He'd put her at 15 at the oldest. The pleated skirt under the red jacket didn't do anything change the impression.

She chose that moment to turn her head and stick her tongue out him.

He laughed loudly. Maybe he would have fun with this girl. He only hoped her prowess matched the attitude.

She led him on a chase through a good portion of the town. Not enough evasion for an attempted escape. Leading him to a battleground of her choosing then. It wasn't until she made a sharp turn into an alleyway that he knew it was time.

"I'm afraid I have to be quick. My Master still needs a little work so she'll service me tonight." She was standing half-way down a fairly long alley, twin black katana in her hands.

Cú Chulainn felt his face harden. It seemed he followed a Saber. A glance showed that the walls on either side of him would hinder his lance. He could tear through them of course, but it would slow him down. The girl's katana wouldn't be clear either though. So what was her trick? He didn't recognize her in the slightest, not even a hint of an identity occurred to him.

"Well, are you going to start, or should I?"

She was mocking him, egging him to attack. He would comply, but how? Which attack? Sure kill or safety? "Just to make sure, I don't suppose you'd prefer to save this fight for the next time we meet. When we're both completely prepared." He gathered his power, preparing to unleash his Noble Phantasm.

"I think not."

Cú Chulainn jumped, not bothering to reply. His opponent's katana disappeared, and she lifted the left arm of her jacket, releasing a bow. In her right hand, unmistakably to him, Gáe Bolg was held. What the hell was this? The cursed spear was already leaving his hand; it was too late to do anything else.

"Gáe Bolg!"

"Phantom Canceller!"

* * *

It had been a long day. Doing the chores at the archery range and stopping at the store to help out had eaten up a good chunk of the evening. Sakura had probably already left for the night. He'd see her and Fuji-nee in the morning.

"Hello big brother."

Shirou looked up from the ground, noticing the young girl who appeared in front of him without his noticing. She was rather eye-catching, with pale nearly white hair and red eyes. She had on a purple overcoat, covering everything else she was wearing except the boots that peaked out of the bottom.

She tilted her head to the side, curious about something. "No Servant yet big brother? You'd better summon soon, or you'll die."

That caused him to sputter, and her to smile. "W-What?"

He was interrupted by a shadow covering him. A human shaped shadow, larger than his own by far too much to be real. He turned around and looked up. And further up.

"Meet my Berserker big brother."

The man was huge. Bigger than anyone he'd ever seen, he was looking at the very image of a giant.

He turned around quickly to look at the girl. "What's going on? Who are you?"

She frowned at him, and started to walk forward. With the giant behind him, he had no choice to wait for her. She stopped right in front of him and looked up. Then she curtsied.

"My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern." She paused, in thought about something. It was only a moment or two, but she smiled, looking like she had made a decision. "I'm a Master in the Holy Grail War."

He had no idea what that was, and prepared to ask her. And couldn't get out the words. Trying to take a step back also failed. Illyasviel's eyes were locked onto his, and as his gaze continued to focus on hers, his peripheral vision started to fade away. Then everything went black.

* * *

Saying goodbye to her acquaintances, Rin started her walk home after school. It would help work off some of the stress. Knowing Archer was leading the enemy into a fight away from her was unpleasant. Necessary though unfortunately. She was honest enough with herself to admit she'd rather not have it happen again. She was also disciplined enough to do it anyway if the situation required though.

Having to deal with school, she couldn't focus on what was happening. All she knew was that her Servant was still alive. She finally had the chance to find out the specifics on what happened.

_Archer? Where are you? What is the situation?_

She felt a purr in her mind. _The enemy has been defeated Master._

That brought a smile to her face. Her faith in her summoning was warranted. Even though it wasn't the class she had preferred, Rin still had a first-rate spirit. If only she could remember who she was.

_The enemy was Lancer. Cú Chulainn I believe._

Rin grinned happily. She had defeated a high level combat class. This girl Archer was turning out to be a very good surprise.

_Of course. A high level mage like yourself would obviously summon only a high level Servant._

Turning onto her street, Rin walked over to her house. Walking in, Archer was waiting for her. As she locked the door, the girl came up behind her and wrapped her into an embrace.

Rin shivered slightly. The chuckle from her Servant kept it from affecting her though. Breaking out of her arms, she turned around and glowered at her. "Why didn't you come back immediately? If there was an attack, I would have had to waste a command mantra unnecessarily.

The infuriating girl smiled at her. "I was watching from the city. I could see the school, and your path home. If there was an attack, you were within range of my bow."

She accepted that. "That is fine, but next time inform me what you're doing."

"But it was so fun watching you pretend to be the perfect school idol. If I had let you known, it might have broken you're concentration. It is such a difference from how you really are," the girl teased.

Rin gave her a fierce look before turning around and heading up to her room. Behind her she was aware of Archer entering her spirit form and following her. Rather closely too.

_Does that mean you'd rather not have me service you tonight Master?_

Rin kept walking, ignoring the proposition.

* * *

Waking up was strange. It felt like a dream had just ended, hazy and abrupt, but slowly solidifying in his mind. Shirou looked around from where he was tied to the chair. It was his house, surprisingly enough. That girl, Illyasviel, somehow knew where he lived.

"Good evening big brother," the girl greeted as she entered the room. The monster, Berserker, wasn't present.

"How'd you know where I live?"

Like before, the girl looked like she was trying to decide something. "I can sense a weak magic in you, so you know about magi. You may be one yourself, if a bit of a failure."

Shirou slumped as far in his chair as the ropes would let him. The statement was true after all.

"Big brother, what do you know about the explosion ten years ago?"

Shirou looked up into the girls face, a little upset. "I was in it, and my father saved my life," he managed to say.

"That was the end of the last Holy Grail War."

He remembered what she said right before he was kidnapped. "You mean the same kind you said you're in now? What is it?"

She gave him a smile, and straddled his lap. He blushed at the position, making her laugh. "It's a battle between seven magi for the Holy Grail. The Grail can grant any wish."

He wondered if this nonsense could be true. He knew that magic existed, but this was something else. He wondered about that monster though. "What about that giant, Berserker, who was with you?"

"In this war, the seven magi summon Servants. The spirits of real heroes to fight for their Master." She giggled. "I see that you were scared of my Herakles."

"Herakles! Y-You mean that giant was him!?"

Illyasviel adjusted herself on his lap, nearly causing him to groan. He barely managed to bite it back. She continued to look at him oblivious to that though. "There are seven classes. Berserker is one."

"Where is he?"

"Outside big brother. He doesn't really fit in here. And you're not going to hurt me." She fluttered her eyes at him.

"Why did you tie me up?"

"Because I thought you might be one of the other Masters big brother. You don't have a command mantra though, so I was really wrong."

"Me, a Master?"

She nodded and lowered her gaze to his chest. "I was looking forward to dealing with you."

"But why?"

"Because even more than the Holy Grail, I was looking forward to killing you."

"What!"

"But you aren't even a Master big brother. I don't really want to kill you in cold blood." She smiled at me again. "I've been waiting to see you. I'll give you a choice. Become mine. I've waited ten years; it would be a disappointment to kill you like this."

The thought seemed to make her sad. "If you stay with me, I'll protect you forever." She raced her head and looked him in the eye. "Shirou, will you be mine." She was irresistible and adorable. But why was she after him?

"Illyasviel, but why?"

"You can call me Ilya big brother."

"Ilya, why? I've never even met you before."

Her face crumbled, filled with indecision for a moment before it was resolved, and she regained a confident and hopeful look. She had made some kind of decision it seemed.

"Because of my father."

"Your father?"

She looked him in the eye while she replied. "Emiya Kiritsugu."

Shirou fainted.

* * *

For the third school day in a row, Rin found herself spending her lunch break on the roof. She had thought that the elimination of Lancer on Saturday would have given her a bit of space in this war. The barrier that surrounded the school removed that idea though.

"This is a very unpleasant piece of sorcery."

Archer was leaning against the wall, waiting for her response.

"Very powerful too," she answered. "This is almost Magic."

"Should I look for the one responsible Master?"

It was almost certainly a Servant, but Archer had proven she could handle herself against them.

She turned towards the door, and headed back into the building. _Find him, and if you can, deal with him._

_Yes Master._

Heading towards her classroom, she passed a rather shell-shocked Emiya. He had the same expression on his face in the morning, and it looked like it was possible that it had not changed at all during the day. Rin couldn't help but wonder exactly what caused that look on the face of the boy she liked.

There was temptation to have Archer find out, but she dismissed the idea. Rin was not about to begin even justifying it.

_Maybe I can find out anyway Rin._

Rin's thoughts turned to her Servant. _What do you mean?_

_I have to search the school anyway. It doesn't really make a difference if I follow him in school. If the cause is here, I'll find it._

Rin considered it, before disapproving. _The enemy is a Servant. If you are noticed following him, it will make him a target._

_A good point Master. _Archer's presence faded from her mind somewhat, as she went about her task.

The rest of the day was fairly dull, and allowed her to think of the problem. She would have to confront and defeat the Master. Archer hadn't had any success, and her options were limited if she wanted to make sure to stop this. And the only thing that she could think of was exposing herself. And that wasn't feasible since it didn't guarantee that she would find her target. The thought made her want to growl.

Walking out of school at the end of the day, she looked over the leaving students. Sakura glancing over at Emiya, Issei talking to him, Matou smirking at her, Emiya greeting a young white haired girl, those were the people who drew her attention. Then Archer stepped up to her side, invisible to normal eyes.

The expression of surprise was quickly covered up, and she wouldn't have noticed it if she wasn't looking at the girl. A magus at the least. And she was meeting Emiya. She had no way to know if she was responsible for the barrier on the school, but just finding a possible Master was enough.

_Archer, the little girl meeting Emiya is a magus. Possibly a Master._

_I see. Shall we set an ambush?_

_No, she'll expect it. We'll just wait here for her to come to us. Then we'll find out her strength._

* * *

When Shirou woke up, he was untied and not paralyzed. Lifting up his arm from his futon was a relief. The little girl lying on his right shoulder wasn't. Especially since she was in his tee shirt. Only his tee shirt it felt like. His adoptive sister. Could she be telling the truth? He was mean enough to realize there were other reasons for her to claim such. He needed to know more.

He reached for her shoulder and shook her lightly. Ilya just squirmed closer to him where she had been drooling on his shoulder. How much time passed? He shook the girl again, which managed to wake her up.

She rubbed her eyes cutely and smiled at him. "Good morning big brother."

"Good Morning. How long were we asleep?"

"Just the night, it's only Sunday."

He nodded at that. "I don't have school today."

"That's good. You didn't give me an answer last night."

He looked into her eyes, somehow hopeful and scared at the same time. "You're my sister."

She nodded and started to speak, somewhat hesitantly. "I'm the heir of the Einzbern magus family. Even though Emiya Kiritsugu is my biological father, I've been brought up just to win this Grail War. I knew you were here big brother, and thought I would have to fight you to win it. But you're not a Master. You can really be my big brother."

Looking at the young girl opening up to him, Shirou believed her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer into a hug. She snuggled into him happily.

"Yes."

She looked up at him, eyes wide.

He repeated himself. "Yes."

She sobbed and threw her arms around his neck, lying down completely on top of him. He froze as he felt her young body pressed into his, with very little between them on her part.

She noticed and looked up with slightly teary eyes. Then she looked down at herself. Her eyes came up quickly to meet his, humor in them as she giggled.

"Is big brother getting excited," she asked him too innocently to be sincere.

His words still stuck in this throat, refusing to come out. Still giggling, Ilya pushed herself off his chest and started to walk for the door. It gave him a perfect view of her legs, only covered to mid thigh. She was beautiful, and he felt horrible for thinking so.

Turning back to look at him, she noticed his expression. She got a sly look on her face, correctly guessing what was bothering him. "Don't worry big brother. I am older than you after all." Beaming at his dumbstruck face, she continued. "I'm hungry now, let's go make breakfast." With that, she walked out the door.

Shirou lay there for a few moments, staring stupidly, before he jumped to his feet and went after her.

"What do you mean you're older than me," he yelled out after her.

* * *

Rin waited for the girl to come. She would have to drop Emiya off somewhere before she could come after her.

"And what is it you're here waiting for Tohsaka?"

She spun around quickly, bringing her face to face with Matou. She wanted to curse. She had to get Sakura's brother out of here. The other girl was with Emiya, so she probably wouldn't want him involved. A complete stranger like Matou might not be so lucky though.

"I'm waiting for a friend Matou."

"I'll keep you company until she shows up then."

Rin gave him a flat look. "I'd rather you not."

"You would do well with me here, if it's a Master that is coming," he told her with his irritating smirk on his face.

She swallowed her shock at that statement, and kept the flat look on her face. His withered.

"So, you're a Master. I guess this barrier is your work then." She would kill him. Now.

"It isn't mine. I have no desire to do such a thing."

Rin went through possibilities and scenarios as quickly as she could. She wasn't going to take his word about not being behind the barrier. If he was, that would be another opponent down and this attack on the school dealt with. If not, she would have had to do it eventually anyway.

"I think that we can help each other though. I'm sure you have a very powerful combat type. My Rider however," he pointed to his side, to a woman who appeared from a shadow Rin hadn't noticed. "She can be used to gain information on the other Master's and Servants."

Rin studied the other woman. She seemed to radiate coldness, her black outfit the color of dry blood. The fact that it matched well with her extremely long, otherworldly purple hair flittered across her mind before she could stop it. All in all though, it seemed that Matou had gained a rather unheroic spirit.

"I want to survive this war, and allying myself with you is the best decision. I'm not a magus either, so I'm not a real threat to you. With my Rider backing up your Servant though, they would be a difficult team to defeat."

"That isn't true though." Both Rin and Matou jerked their heads towards the school gate, where Emiya and the girl magus were standing. Emiya had a strange look on his face, one she hadn't seen before.

* * *

Shirou happily ate breakfast with his older little sister. Even though he really only knew her for a day, it felt blissful having this girl as his sibling.

"Yesterday was a good day little sister," he told her with a smile.

She nodded as she swallowed her food. "I'm happy big brother. It's unfair that you have school today though."

"Sitting around talking like we did yesterday would be great, but school has to be done."

"You're right, but I don't have to like it." She pouted, and was adorable.

The doorbell ringing interrupted their breakfast conversation. Shirou's eyes widened as he realized he had forgotten about Sakura and Fuji-nee.

He looked at a curious Ilya. "That's Sakura and my teacher. They come over every morning before school, and some nights too."

She nodded at him. "I'll gladly meet them big brother."

He hesitated. "My teacher was a friend of my father; she doesn't know about you and probably won't believe the truth."

"Don't worry. It'll be fine."

A little disbelieving, he crept up to the door. Opening gave him no surprise.

"Good Morning Senpai."

"Shirou! We're here for breakfast!," Fuji-nee yelled.

"Come in, come in. Good morning Sakura, Fuji-nee."

He led them into the house, towards the kitchen. They both stopped at the entry, staring at the girl sitting at the table.

"Good morning. I'm Illyasviel von Einzbern. I'm here to visit Shirou; since I just found out he's my big brother."

Shirou stared at her, and so did his guests.

"What!"

"I recently found out who my father was. My family had checked up on him though, so they knew about my brother. When I heard, I begged them to come visit."

Fuji-nee was working herself into a rage. "Kiritsugu's your father! How!?"

"My mother told me that they were in love until his work separated them. I don't know anymore than that."

While Fuji-nee was unhappy, she didn't seem to be willing to attack what seemed like a little girl about her parentage. Grumbling a bit, she stomped over to the table and sat down to serve herself. Sakura meanwhile went over to the other side and sat next to Ilya, introducing herself. The two started talking happily while Shirou went to finish getting ready for school.

After finishing his morning routine, he headed off with Sakura and Ilya. Fuji-nee had gone running off earlier. The two girls engaged in small talk, giggling occasionally. It mad him happy that the two were getting along.

Things were going well until Ilya froze at the entrance to the school.

"Sakura, do you mind if I talk to my brother privately for a moment?"

She gave a small smile. "That's all right Ilya. I'll head on in then."

She grabbed his arm and dragged him outside across the street, a serious expression on her face.

"What's going on Ilya?"

She looked at him for a moment. "There's a magus in your school, maybe another Master."

"How do you know?"

"There's a barrier surrounding your school. It's very strong, I think stronger than a normal mage could do."

So a Servant had done something at his school. That wasn't good news. Ilya told him how some of them went about the Grail War.

"I don't know what it does yet, but I'll try to find out before you finish. I'll have Berserker come keep an eye on you to make sure nothing happens to you big brother."

Shirou nodded, a bit numbly. Giving her a hug, he walked back towards the school, wondering how he would deal with classes with this on his mind.

As the day went along, he proved that his wondering was valid. He just couldn't concentrate, looking at his classmates wondering if any of them could be the mage who allowed something to go on at their school.

When the day ended, he hurried outside to look for Ilya. Issei was talking to him, but the words were going over his head. Upon finding his sister, he rushed over to her. He didn't notice Issei was still with him.

"Well Emiya, who is this," he asked sternly.

Shirou grimaced. Looking at them, he drew a blank on what to say.

"Hello, I'm Ilya. Shirou's sister. I'm visiting him."

"You've never told me you had a sister Emiya."

He blanked again, but was rescued. "He didn't know. I just found out that my father adopted him."

Issei blinked. "I see. Well, I must be going. I will see you tomorrow Emiya." With that, his friend began his walk home to Ryudo.

Walking to an empty corner for some privacy, Shirou was finally free to ask about the barrier.

"What did you find out Ilya."

She looked fairly grim. "The barrier looks like its going to melt everyone in the school."

He just blinked at her. "W-What!?"

She was starting to get angry, and Shirou could hear some of he malice in her voice. "It's going to melt everyone inside and feed them to the Servant who made it. They were going to do it to you. Even if you were a Master, you were still mine."

She looked over to the school, where most of the regular students had left. She pulled away from him and started to walk over.

"Berserker!" It was obvious even to him, that she was going in right then.

"Ilya, you can't do this now! Not everyone has left. There are still club members there."

She glanced back at him. "I saw a Master and Servant when I picked you up big brother. If we don't stop them now, then they could get away and use that barrier."

Shirou shut up. He didn't like it, and didn't want her to do it, but he also couldn't let that barrier finish. He followed Ilya back onto the school grounds and the few people there waiting for them.

Shirou looked at his two classmates in surprise. Tohsaka and Shinji. Could one of them be responsible? The barrier Ilya told him about this morning had occupied his thoughts all day, and it looked like the culprit might be either his friend or the girl he admired. He listened to their conversation as they approached.

"So, you're a Master. I guess this barrier is your work then," Rin spoke up. Shirou would have sighed in relief, but he couldn't be sure she was telling the truth.

"It isn't mine. I have no desire to do such a thing. I think that we can help each other though. I'm sure you have a very powerful combat type. My Rider however, she can be used to gain information on the other Masters and Servants."

Shirou glared. Shinji was far less believable, sounding like he didn't care about the barrier at all.

"I want to survive this war, and allying myself with you is the best decision. I'm not a magus either, so I'm not a real threat to you. With my Rider backing up your Servant though, they would be a difficult team to defeat."

"That isn't true though."

Ilya just smiled at them. "It doesn't matter who your Servants are, neither can defeat my Berserker!"

As if that sentence summoned him, Herakles was behind them, so fast it would look like he just appeared there. The looks on their faces couldn't be more different as they looked up at Berserker. Rin was a picture of confidence, while Shinji was a picture of fear.

"Archer!" A girl materialized as Berserker charged, directly between him and Tohsaka. Shirou froze at the sight of her. She was older, and obviously a Servant from the way her katana rose and deflected the club coming at her to the side. But he recognized her, an older Ilya. Before she could attack, Berserker's club was striking again, forcing her to dodge.

"Rider," Shinji screamed. The other woman moved, behind Ilya's huge Servant faster than his eyes could follow. Her dagger though, unfortunately for her, bounced off of Berserker's skin without leaving a scratch. His backhand blow was barely blocked, but the force of it blew the woman back, flying through the school wall.

The Ilya look-alike used that opening to slash. Her black katana bounced off of Berserker's skin like Rider's dagger. His return slash meanwhile sent her back some twenty meters. Berserker didn't pause, just went after the nearest enemy.

Shirou noticed that Rin had backed away, but Shinji was rooted in place. With the huge stone club racing at him, he lifted a book in his hand as if it would block it. The book and the upper half of Shinji's body vaporized. Or that was what it looked like it happened so fast. The pieces of meat that were spread across the ground indicated exactly what happened.

Shirou couldn't stop himself. The sight of his friend grisly end brought up everything in his stomach as he vomited.

Berserker paused as Ilya rushed over to him, exposing herself slightly. The giant shifted his position slightly, keeping himself between Ilya and Tohsaka.

* * *

Rin grimaced at this setback. Her Archer was outmatched by this Berserker. Just who was this monster?

It had paused its attack while his Master went to check on Emiya, and she was grateful for the interruption. She wasn't surprised that Emiya had gotten sick from watching Matou's fate, not when she herself was rather queasy.

_Master, I'm not sure my Noble Phantasm will be enough to hurt that Servant._

Rin's grimace deepened at that thought. _Can we escape?_

_No, not against him. I think even the Rider class might have had difficulty escaping if she was the one in our position._

_The last attack she took gave her an opportunity to leave, but without a Master she'll be in trouble._

Her Servant looked grim. _Our best hope is if that Rider comes back to help us. She will need a Master._

The young girl helping Shirou seemed to be arguing with him about something. Rin focused on hearing more, but the pressure she had been feeling from the barrier on the school disappeared. Blinking here eyes a few times in surprise, she looked at the others and saw the same look of surprise there.

Perhaps she could negotiate her way out of this mess. "I suppose that Matou was responsible then."

Her Archer spoke up. "He likely used a Command to force his Servant to do it. He wasn't a mage, so he wouldn't have been able to supply her with mana.

Emiya and his Master friend stopped their argument and faced them. The girl looked Rin in the eye; it was a cold look and caused a small shiver.

"My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern. You are?"

"Tohsaka Rin. What exactly was your purpose here? The barrier or just taking out the competition."

The girl laughed lightly. "Both. I couldn't let someone melt my big brother," she said with a look to the side at Emiya.

"You accomplished what you wanted already then. The barrier is gone, and one of the Masters has been eliminated."

"That is true. I suppose you want to leave peaceably."

Rin nodded at her. "My goal was to deal with the barrier, same as you. With that gone, it would be better to avoid a fight while there are still students here. Especially with Matou's body spread around here for anyone to see."

"You do make sense Rin, but letting you go when I have you and your Servant in such a position." She paused, looking at Archer from the corner of her eye.

"You might not like it, but it will take time for you Servant to defeat mine. That is time that we can be discovered here with this body."

"Do you really think your Servant can last long against mine? I doubt it. He is Herakles after all. There isn't a Servant period that can stand against him."

Rin tried to choke down a gasp, and was only partially successful. She looked at the giant, studying his features.

_She's telling the truth. This is Herakles._

"You overestimate your trash, vermin."

Rin looked in surprise at the entrance, as von Einzbern jerked around to look at the new arrival.

At first glance, it appeared to be just another student. At the second though, the black school uniform couldn't quite mask that something was quite different about this boy.

"You think you have a way to defeat my Herakles? What foolishness. No Servant you could have summoned can compare."

The blonde newcomer snorted. "To think so highly of that mongrel, I'm almost embarrassed for you."

He took a few steps forward, a nasty smirk on his face.

"But I will educate you. Gate of Babylon."

It seemed that very air opened up behind him, separating to allow some monstrosity through. Then, looking as if they had punched through reality itself, weapons appeared.

Rin couldn't begin to hold in her gasp of surprise at the sight. Noble Phantasms. Dozens of them, no hundreds. It was impossible.

"Who are you," she just managed to gasp out.

The newcomer laughed before answering. "I am Archer. That is all you need to know."

"Impossible, my Servant is an Archer!"

Von Einzbern finally became annoyed. "Berserker, kill him!"

The giant moved, a blur to Rin's eye. But it wasn't enough. Halfway to the self proclaimed Archer, he was stopped short by a chain that had shot out from behind him. The giant struggled, but couldn't break free or move.

"It seems that he's truly helpless against my Noble Phantasm. I doubt he'll do better against the others."

Then, the weapons just hanging in the air moved. It happed too fast to really see, but the sight that followed and the monstrous roar unleashed by Berserker illustrated too well that the fight was all but over.

Hanging there helplessly, Herakles was pierced by no less than two dozen weapons. Impossibly, he still fought to free himself.

"Berserker!" The giant's Master tried to run to him, but was caught around the waist by Emiya before she could gain three steps. He turned her around so she couldn't watch what was happening next.

The Archer drew a spear from behind him, and laughing, plunged it into Berserker's chest. Letting out a groan, the Servant slumped and then disappeared.

"Berserker!" The girl was crying, and despite the fact that she was Rin's enemy, she couldn't manage to feel any satisfaction at her defeat. It was all too likely she would be next after all.

"Pathetic. I expected better, even from mongrels like you," the still unknown Archer chuckled. "It saddens me even more that my King of Knights has not arrived. That Servant at least would be amusing."

So confident was the newcomer, that he missed the bolt of white that exploded into the area. Blinking her eyes to get the spots out of her vision, she looked to see what had happened.

Sitting on a pure white Pegasus, was the Rider from earlier. The black clad Archer had been thrown back, but was quickly getting up.

"Hurry up and get on!"

Rin felt herself get grabbed from behind, and was thrown over the back of the winged horse with a squawk. From her position, she could barely see Emiya leap onto the Pegasus with the other Master in his arms. Then they were moving.

The steed moved so fast that Rin couldn't be sure if she heard their ambushers final scream or not, calling them mongrels.

* * *

Shirou had decided, smartly in his opinion, to stay quiet during this awkward situation. Sakura had chosen the same. Ilya and Rin though had been arguing since they had arrived at his house.

"Your Servants have no chance. Against someone who defeated my Berserker, no name heroes like your's are useless."

"I'll say it again brat. This Archer doesn't seem to have an automatic defense like your Servant. Both my Archer and Sakura's Rider have strong Noble Phantasms, that might kill him if they hit. We need to set up an ambush."

Ilya snorted at her. "You don't know anything. There's no way to know what any of those countless Noble Phantasms do. An ambush is the obvious attack, and since that Servant didn't have a defense like Berserker, he'll be ready to counter your Noble Phantasms."

"She's right Rin."

Tohsaka glared at her Servant, the other Archer in this Grail War.

"He already saw my Bellepheron, and will expect it as well," Rider spoke up. Shirou still couldn't quite grasp that it was Sakura who summoned her, and Shinji just borrowed her. He glanced at his younger friend. She didn't seem too upset about her brother, and she had to know about it with Rider returning to her.

Archer lifted the left arm of her jacket, showing the group a bracer with a design on it. A moment later a bow was there. Then, Berserker's club was in her right.

"My Sealed Bow is only B-ranked on its own. I'm not as good at this as my teacher was, so while I can make it look like I've copied someone's Noble Phantasm, its empty and powerless. I can combine it with my bow to cancel the original's attack, but that's my best technique."

Rin looked curious. "You can't do that to the other Archer to keep him from attacking?"

Her Servant shook her head. "I can only do one Noble Phantasm at a time, and purer ones are more difficult. The only way it would work is if that guy decides to just attack one weapon at a time. And I still probably won't be able to keep up."

"Excuse me," Sakura spoke up. Shirou wondered what prompted her to stick her head between the other two. "If neither Rider nor Archer can win, does that mean we need another Servant?"

"We need another magus for that though."

Ilya interrupted her. "Shirou's a magus. He can do it." In his head, Shirou thanked his little sister for her faith in him.

"He's barely a mage. No Servant he summons would be worthwhile." That made him hang his head, it was true.

"Do we have a choice though," Sakura answered quietly.

Rin was quiet for a moment, in thought. Then she blushed. It wasn't much of a blush, but it was there.

"He's too weak to properly support a Servant, and any he'll summon will probably weaker than they should be. One of us might be able to lend him mana though."

"How would we do that?"

Rin's blush was still there, and she was oddly hesitant.

"Sex," she eventually said. "One of us can do it easily, while the other two prepare for the spell when their finished."

That caused both Sakura and Ilya to blush as well. The three girls looked at each other, a glare in each of their eye. Shirou's mind shut down.

Rin spoke up first. "If she wasn't so young, Illyasviel would probably be best. With Berserker defeated, she doesn't have to worry about splitting her mana."

Sakura looked appalled. "Shirou wouldn't, she's too young."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Ilya finally piped up. "Anyway, I'm actually older than you three."

"How is that possible," Rin asked.

Ilya hesitated a moment before deciding to answer. "I'm a homunculus."

That seemed to be enough Rin, and Sakura chose to follow her example. Neither looked happy though, and Rin got up in a huff.

"Well, you are best choice. Me and Sakura will go work on the spell. Grab Emiya and do your business."

She ended the conversation by grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her out of the room. Their servants stood up and started to follow.

Shirou was still flummoxed, and didn't move until Ilya took him by the hand and led him away. She walked him to his room, before she faltered upon going in. They both stayed there quietly for a few moments.

"Enough! You know you're looking forward to this Ilya."

They both spun towards the voice, laying their eyes on Rin's Archer. The thought that she must have doubled back to them crossed Shirou's mind for a second. Then she had her hand on his chest and was shoving them gently into the room, closing after she had entered.

Her presence sparked something in Ilya.

"What are you doing here!? I'm not doing this with you here," she stated definitively.

The Servant rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a prude. You actually haven't recognized me yet. Even Shirou here noticed something."

He did, she looked too much like Ilya for mere coincidence. She was almost certainly some kind of relative.

Ilya looked suspicious. "What is your real identity then?"

"You."

Ilya was disbelieving. "That isn't possible. There is no way for me to become a heroic spirit."

"Not with fame or power. But a pact to gain something can make that the price you'll pay."

Ilya's jaw dropped in shock. Whatever this Servant was talking about, she seemed to have an idea after that statement.

"For time, you wanted time."

Archer smiled at her. "I did. And I got it."

"Was it worth it?"

"Yes."

With that, Ilya's face took on a resolute cast. She walked up him, a challenging expression in her eye as she looked up at him. Though the look stayed, she seemed frozen.

"Come on Shirou, kiss her," Archer whispered in his ear.

"This isn't right, doing this just for this," Shirou told them stubbornly. It just wasn't.

"It's okay big brother. I've waited for you for ten years. As long as its you, its okay."

With that said, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. As she leaned into him, he bent slightly to shorten the distance between them and wrapped her in his arms. He opened his mouth slightly and returned the kiss.

He was caught up with the girl in his arms, but he noticed the other reach her arms around him to start unhooking clothes. She didn't hurry, and trembled as he felt her hands unbuttoning his pants and pulled them down.

As he stepped out of them, Archer's hands moved back up their bodies. With a chuckle, she undid a button on Ilya's blouse. She broke the kiss at that point, and started to nibble on his neck.

Still working on his neck, she started to pull him down to the futon. He followed her down without resistance, sitting down as she sat on his lap. A moment later, Archer had her top off.

Shirou looked down at the girl. Her breasts were small, but even with her white skirt still on he noticed that she had developed nice hips. Turning his head, he looked at the girl she would end up as.

Archer had already stripped down most of the way, down to her thigh high stockings and panties. And she was beautiful. She had a modest chest, not too large but perfectly proportioned with the rest of her body. She had undone her braid, letting her pale hair spread out down her body.

A hand at his boxers returned his attention to Ilya. She was tugging at them, trying to pull them down. Lifting himself slightly, she managed to pull them down his legs. Immediately, Archer's hand wrapped around him. He groaned as she started working her had up and down his shaft.

Ilya spent a few minutes watching, Shirou could see her eyes focused on his crotch while the other girl jerked him off. Shaking her head, she gave him a shove, pushing him onto his back.

"Are you ready Ilya," the Servant asked.

She nodded hesitantly, and moved to straddle his crotch. Archer stopped her.

"You can probably do with a bit more preparation. You'll enjoy it to."

Not bothering to wait for a reply, she moved Ilya up his body, and sat her on his face. She let out a moan as his nose spread her lips. Reaching up, he grabbed her hips and readjusted her so his mouth was on her. That done, he moved her underwear to the side and tasted her for the first time. She wasn't soaked, but there was wetness. It wasn't the best taste, but her moaning as he started to lap at her made up for it. The fine hair she had grown there did nothing to obstruct him.

He grunted into her as wetness surrounded his member, and her felt a tongue run along the underside of him. He could feel her head bobbing up and down while he did his best to feast on her younger form.

Starting to lose control, he began thrusting his hips up to meet her mouth. And she stopped, not heeding the small whimper that he released. His hands on Ilya's hips, when she started to be pulled off of him, he held on for a moment before he let her get pulled back down his body.

"You should be ready now me," the older girl spoke.

Ilya just nodded, correcting her position so she was directly over him. Archer reached down to his erect penis and placed him correctly against her. Ilya lowered herself slowly, pushing herself down onto him.

"It's too full, too much," she groaned out when she was halfway down.

Archer swung her legs on either side of his body, sitting down on his chest. Patiently, and all too slowly, she pulled the young girl down until he filled her completely. Tight. Tighter than anything else, it was actually painful.

"How is it Ilya-chan?"

"It stings. Not too much though."

He waited for her until she was ready. The feel of her was enough that he didn't really noticed the time pass, but it was probably a few minutes. Then she started to move.

"Ilya," he moaned out as she moved up and down slowly.

"She's gotten nicely started Shirou. You can do me while she's busy."

That said, Archer pulled her panties to the side and adjusted her position so her entrance was at his mouth. Not bothering to question what she wanted, he kissed her. Where Ilya had a small amount of fine hair on her, Archer had a fuller patch. He didn't mind it; there still wasn't enough to get in his way.

Meanwhile, Ilya hadn't stopped pumping her body on him. Her body squeezed him forcefully. It was heaven, but a partially painful heaven. It softened him just enough that he didn't finish right when they started.

The woman hunched over him was getting into it, and it was arousing him enough that he was reaching the end of his endurance. Then Archer had a spasm, shuddering as she let out a series of moans. Shifting so she didn't fall on him, she slid to his left side.

"Shirou," she muttered. Content.

Archer's moving finally gave him a perfect view of his little big sister. His first view since she had mounted him. Her legs on either side of him, hunched over slightly with her hands on his stomach for support. And at the center was his shaft splitting her obscenely. If he had been able to say anything at that point he would have been struck silent.

The twinge have him only a moment of warning. It was in time nonetheless. He pulled her off of him as he went off, spraying his semen into the air. The following jolts sent more, until he was finished.

Looking at the girl he just slept with, he watched as she lowered herself to his right side and made herself comfortable.

Tired and having two girls using his body as a pillow, Shirou let himself drift off to sleep.

His last recollection was Archer speaking.

"Just a few minutes Shirou, we still have work to do."

**Chapter end.**

* * *

Author's note: I've had a Fate/Stay Night story in the works for a while now. This isn't it. I got this bunny while I was looking for something to write for F-1's Type Moon Lemon Contest, so I typed it out for that. There were a good number of entries, all great stories. I recommend that anybody who likes FSN or Tsukihime take a look. I'm going to put up a link on my profile to steer those of you who do. Thank you for reading my attempt, and I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
